Only a Special Someone Looks Good in a Unitard
by Dex Miller
Summary: Kurt was far more perceptive than people gave him credit for. Femslash


**Disclaimer: **I'm a university student. So I own nothing. Seriously. I've been eating toast for the past week.

Plus toast is just terrific.

**Spoilers: Not really, no. **

**Author's Note: **So I'm stuck writing a longish Glee story at the moment, I'm still trying to get to be, well, not craptacular. Also it's rather depressing, and I could use a literary pick me up.

ANYWAY, I came up with this when rewatching some episodes and thought of (re: stole a question that popped up on a few forums), this:

Why on earth is Brittany hanging out with Kurt and Tina? (The whole 'Single Ladies' dance routine). Also watch her face when Kurt slaps Tina's ass, proclaiming her "his girlfriend". A tad irate/jealous, aren't we?

…Suspicious…

Of course it's probably not what I'm (wishing for) thinking, but that's the joy of fanfiction, no? She seems to be the lesser of three evils, she wasn't even there at the end of 'Acafellas' when Sue was berating Santana and Quinn. And unlike Santana, other than getting Kurt unintentionally involved in football, she's never outright insulted/sabotaged anyone in Glee, unless I've missed something (more than possible).

Unbeata'd and finished as of 4:40am, so I apologize for any spelling errors, and I hope it doesn't cause too much eye-bleeding, (because that's just messy and unfortunate).

Criticism of the constructive variety is always welcome.

And the title is random. I hate titles, as important as they are, and pulled this one from thin air right before upload. Sue me.

(See above post in regards to "student/toast status")

~xXx~

Kurt was far more perceptive than people gave him credit for. Usually they were under the assumption he paid attention only to what someone was wearing, what he was singing, and not much else.

While that may have been true to some extent, his appreciation for clothing did nothing to diminish the attention he paid during New Direction practices.

He noticed how they would manage to shift around during the choreography so they would be standing next to each other once the number ended.

He observed the subtle glances and touches. A hand gently placed on the small of her back in passing, dragging lightly over the red uniform for a second, and then quickly removed in case anyone, especially Quinn Fabray, caught sight of it.

He caught sight of slim fingers tugging gently on one of the studded belts she had a penchant for wearing, as they stood in the back row of the group, waiting for their cue.

Kurt told himself he could have been imagining everything. Perhaps he was jealous; they were available to date any boy they wanted while that opportunity was not quite available for the soprano.

However he hastily retracted any doubts his mind held about the pair of them after a particular Friday afternoon.

~xXx~

In retrospect, Kurt was hardly surprised when he saw them from behind the wheel of his car. The lengthening shadows of the school wall obscured any features that someone else would recognize from a distance, but Kurt Hummel prided himself on his powers of observation, and the miracle of finding parking only yards from the school.

Only one of his friends would ever wear those striped arm warmers, and while the other had changed out of her cheerleading uniform for practice, looking very un-Cheerio in jeans, the statuesque figure of the girl betrayed her identity; Brittany, the second of the "Quinn clones" to join New Directions.

The soprano only shook his head, a half-smile gracing his lips as Tina pushed herself up on the tiptoes of her converse, arms draping around the cheerleader's neck to bring their faces together. It surprised him that she would initiate the action, but at the same time, he had almost expected it.

The fact that she was involved with Brittany was hardly a problem as far as Kurt was concerned. The blonde had never been one to join in on Quinn and Santana's barbs against the other Gleeks, and she clearly was committed to the group (or perhaps just Tina). Whatever the case, it had her joining in whenever Rachel suggested extra group practices over at her house on the weekends; something that only elicited an eye roll and sneer out of Santana and Quinn.

Kurt watched as the pair pressed closer together, Brittany's arms snaking around the shorter girl's waist.

He dropped his eyes and started the engine, guilt washing over him for spying. It wasn't his business to interfere.

Preparing to pull out the parking space, a flash of red caught his eye, and he saw Quinn backing her own vehicle out several cars down. It would only take a second for Ice Queen to spot the two and it was all Kurt could do to imagine the school-wide humiliation that would be waiting on Monday morning if he didn't act.

Kurt quickly pressed down on the horn, and watched as the two girls tore apart as if scalded, looking in the direction of the unexpected noise. He gave them a small wave and motioned the two over, peeking in his rearview mirror just in time to see Quinn go careening past his vehicle.

The left side passenger door opened, allowing Brittany and Tina to scramble in, slamming it behind them as they settled into the seats.

Kurt held back a chuckle as he caught sight of their expressions, he would have never thought people could look simultaneously guilty and relieved.

"Th-thth-thanks K-K-"

"Don't mention it Tina." Kurt interrupted, twisting around his head as he backed out of the parking lot.

Turning to drive, the soprano caught sight of Brittany taking the Goth's hand in her own before glancing up at Kurt, face full of worry.

He only smiled at her, turning back around to resume driving.

"Do you two want to come over? I have some 'conditioning moves' I could use your help with."

He grinned impishly at Tina's quiet laugh, and continued.

"Plus I just happen to have a set of the _most_ slimming unitards…"


End file.
